Freshmen
by koolnessKD
Summary: Cassy was normal until she found her dream guy...ok this is just a story ok it has nothing to do w harry potter i just needed a place to put it


**Freshmen**

It was the first day of high school. My name is Cassy I am a freshman at the least greatest school you could possible imagine (in my opinion). My best friends are going to the same high school as me they are Jillian (every1 calls her Jill), Marian (every1 calls her Mar) and Taylor.

Jill has a boyfriend his name is Kenny. They met at the end of last year when he moved to Schimmel(lame right). They fell in love (middle school love that is) instantly. They have been going out all summer.

Mar also has a boyfriend also his name is Jay. They met last summer at the public pool. They wanted to take in slow so the started off as friends.

Taylor had a boyfriend until the end of the school year. His name was Jake but he moved away without telling her. He told her that he was going to Florida for a family vacation. We found out later that day that a moving truck had just left his house. She was so depressed but we (mostly me) helped her trough it. That makes both me and her single.

I also had a boyfriend until the end of last year. Then he moved away his name was Mikey. When he left we had only been dating for a few weeks when I realized I HATED him. We broke up and he moved away. So Taylor and I hung out a lot over the summer. Spending our time at the mall sitting in the food court watching the hot guys stare at us while we stare back at them (good times! good times!).

It was the first day of high school and all I wanted to do was go home and sleep (like always). But I couldn't go home I was already at school. I met up with Taylor, Jill and Mar at the big (ugly) fountain on the front grounds. We were sitting there talking about guys when e walked out of a red stang. He looked like a miniature Brad Pitt with better eyes (not that Brad Pitts eyes are ugly).Within seconds of his arrival we had decided to go over and introduce ourselves.

We walked over and I said, "Hey."

"Hi," he said not knowing who he was talking to.

"My name is Cassy," I said.

"I'm Jill," said Jill.

"I'm Mar," said Marian.

"And I'm Taylor," said Taylor sadly because she knew he was staring at me.

"I'm Rusty," said the very hot looking boy standing in front of us, "You want to go out sometime?"

"Sure, but I get to show you around the school," I said.

"That's fine with me," he said knowing that if he said no I would never go out with him.

My friends got the point and left.

"Bye," said Jill, Mar, and Taylor.

"Bye," Rusty and I said.

"We better get going," I said.

"Ok," said Rusty.

Even though it was my first day of high school I still know how to navigate though it. We walked into Schimmel high.

"So what year are you going into," asked Rusty.

"Freshmen," I answered.

"Same," said Rusty.

"Well here's the principal's office," I said.

"Thanks, when I come back I will walk you to your class," said Rusty.

"Ok, tell Mr.Figi that I'll give you a tour of the school," I said.

"Next,' said Mrs.Figi the school secretary.

Rusty went into Mr.Figi's office while I waited.

Meanwhile Jill, Mar and Taylor were already in our homeroom (we all have the same classes) covering for me and Rusty.

In the back of the class an evil girl was sitting with her posse. She is a popular prep but hates all the normals and goths(that would be everyone except her posse) her name is Sam. She likes to have evil comments about everyone. "What kind of name is Rusty anyway it sounds like a car part," said Sam. That evil little (she is actually very tall) blonde would be very sorry when she saw him. My friends made that very clear.

"Sam you haven't even seen him yet," said Mar very sarcastically.

"Him and Cassy are already going out," said Jill.

"He looks like Brad Pitt only with sexier eyes," said Taylor dreamily.

"You will be very sorry when you see him," said Jill. Then she turned away for Sam and looked at Taylor in disgust.

After homeroom Rusty was still in there and I was starting to worry. My palms were starting to sweat and my ears getting red. I said to my self (in my head of course I wouldn't want to look like an idiot) CALM DOWN! So I did my palms were still damp but they weren't sweaty. Finally he came out looking just as sexy as ever.

"Cassy you may give him a tour and find your way to your classes," said Mr.Figi strictly. We left the office as fast as we could.

"My name is Cassy and I will be your tour guide for the day," I said.

We both looked at each other and laughed!


End file.
